leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Max Revive
|} The Max Revive (Japanese: げんきのかたまり Vitality Clump) is a type of medicine introduced in Generation I. It revives a fainted Pokémon and restores all of its . Revive is a weaker version of this item. In the core series games Price / |N/A| 2,000}} |} |} Effect When used from the Bag on a fainted Pokémon, it revives the Pokémon and restores all of the Pokémon's . Description |Revives a fainted Pokémon, fully restoring its HP.}} |Fully restores a fainted Pokémon.}} |Revives a fainted Pokémon with all its HP.}} |A medicine that revives a fainted Pokémon, restoring HP fully.}} |A medicine that revives a fainted Pokémon. It fully restores the Pokémon's HP.}} |A medicine that can revive fainted Pokémon. It also fully restores a fainted Pokémon's maximum HP.}} |A medicine that can be used to revive a single Pokémon that has fainted. It also fully restores the Pokémon's max HP.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , Silph Co., , , , Cerulean Cave | |- | | , Tin Tower, Whirl Islands, Mt. Mortar, , Diglett's Cave, Mt. Silver Mystery Gift | |- | | Routes and , Abandoned Ship, , Team Magma Hideout | Lilycove Department Store Pokémon Lottery Corner (2 digits) |- | | , Silph Co., Fuchsia City, , , Lost Cave, Cerulean Cave | |- | | Snagem Hideout | |- | | Cipher Key Lair, Citadark Isle Realgam Tower (Special Battle Bingo and Battle CD and completion prizes) | |- | | Routes and , Floaroma Meadow , Mt. Coronet, Hotel Grand Lake, Team Galactic HQ, , Survival Area , Stark Mountain | Jubilife TV Pokémon Lottery Corner (2 digits) , The Underground |- | | , Dark Cave, Bell Tower, Whirl Islands, Mt. Mortar, Lake of Rage, , Pewter City, Mt. Moon Square, Diglett's Cave, Seafoam Islands, Cerulean Cave, Mt. Silver | Goldenrod Radio Tower Pokémon Lottery Corner (2 digits) (Ruins of Alph) |- | | Routes , , and , Relic Castle, Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus , , N's Castle, Giant Chasm | Anville Town (lost-and-found) |- | | Routes , , , and , Aspertia City, Abundant Shrine, Plasma Frigate, Giant Chasm, , Wellspring Cave, Pinwheel Forest, Clay Tunnel, Dragonspiral Tower | Join Avenue ( , ) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Jules), Anville Town (lost-and-found), Pokéstar Studios (possible gift after completing a movie) Pokémon Dream Radar (regular areas after catching , Simulator α) |- | | Routes and , Poké Ball Factory, , Kiloude City | Lumiose City (400 PM) (except Glittering Cave) Pokémon Village ( ) |- | | Routes and , Petalburg City, Sea Mauville, , Team Magma Hideout , Team Aqua Hideout , Cave of Origin, Mirage Forest (north of ), Mirage Mountain (south of ) | Mauville City (400 PM) (except Mirage spots) Held by (5% chance) , Secret Base ("Pick something up" with ) |- | | | (200 PM) |- | | Seaward Cave, Lush Jungle, Diglett's Tunnel, Aether Paradise, Shady House, Vast Poni Canyon, Mount Lanakila (×4), Poni Coast | Battle Buffet Festival Plaza ( , , ) |- | | Routes and , Seaward Cave, Lush Jungle, Diglett's Tunnel, Konikoni City, Aether Paradise, Shady House, Vast Poni Canyon (×2), Mount Lanakila (×4), Poni Coast, Poni Meadow, Team Rocket's Castle | Battle Buffet Big Wave Beach, Ula'ula Beach, Heahea Beach, Poni Beach (24 BP) Festival Plaza ( , , ) |- | | Silph Co., , Seafoam Islands, , , Cerulean Cave | |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Max Revive in the Sinnoh Underground. Wonder Launcher The Max Revive appears as a Wonder Launcher item. It costs 14 points to use. In spin-off games Pokémon GO A Max Revive can be used outside of battle to revive a Pokémon from fainting, restoring all of the Pokémon's . They cannot be used during a battle. Pokémon can faint in battles, Raid Battles, or by being knocked out of a Gym; Pokémon that faint in s do not remain fainted after the battle is complete. Description |A medicine that can revive fainted Pokémon. It also fully restores a fainted Pokémon's maximum HP.}} |} |} Acquisition Max Revives can be purchased at the Shop in a bundle of six for 180. Starting level 30, Max Revives can also be obtained via gameplay. The player obtains Max Revives when they level up to any level from 30 onward. Additionally, the player can repeatably obtain Max Revives by * Spinning PokéStops or s * Completing certain Field Research and Special Research tasks * Opening a Gift In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Skyla used a Max Revive to restore an injured in Up in the Air, during the gathering of Gym Leaders at the Celestial Tower. used several Max Revives to restore his Pokémon after his against , , and Cedric Juniper in A Wretched Reunion, whilst planning to return to Team Plasma's base. In the TCG Max Revive was introduced as an in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Original Series (the Japanese Original Era) in the expansion with artwork by Hikaru Koike. It was later included as an with a completely different effect and new artwork by 5ban Graphics in the English expansion, first released in the Japanese . In the Gym Challenge print, this allows the player to discard two s from their hand in order to put one Basic Pokémon from their discard pile onto their Bench. In the XY print, this Trainer card allows the player to put a Pokémon from their discard pile onto their Bench. In the TFG Max Revive was included as a in the first Pokémon Trading Figure Game expansion, . It allows the player to move one of their Pokémon from the Pokémon Center to their Bench. It uses the same artwork as the from the 's expansion. Trivia * The Max Revive is similar in appearance to . * Geometrically, it closely resembles the , a polyhedron consisting of a cube with its square faces substituted for square-based pyramids. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=活力塊 特級更生劑 |zh_cmn=活力塊 / 活力块 特級更生劑 |fr=Rappel Max |de=Top-Beleber |it= Max Max |ko=기력의덩어리 |pt_br=Máximo Reviver |ru=Максимальное Оживление ''Maksimal'noye Ozhivleniye |es=Revivir Máximo Revivir |vi = Mảnh vỡ sinh lực }} Category:Medicine Category:Revives Category:Reviving items Category:Items in Pokémon GO de:Top-Beleber es:Revivir máximo fr:Rappel Max it:Revitalizzante Max ja:げんきのかたまり zh:活力块（道具）